Pocket's World
by PocketsWorld
Summary: Pocket sets out for a new life, away from her troubling past. She goes to meet new friends and connects more with the old ones. Join Pocket as she discovers who she is and how she affects others.
1. Prologue

Note: This is honestly my first time writing this kind of stuff and I hope you enjoy it. This story is based off of the game: Animal Crossing, but not any specific game. It's basically a blend of all the games (not counting animal festival), and I feel pretty passionate about it. This will be the first of a series of stories, and I hope it turns out alright. Now I hope you enjoy ;)

Pocket was extremely excited about moving into her new town. All of the new faces, the sights, the interactions, all of these things really sparked her interest with the new town. Pocket was known to be very encouraging, trying to do the right thing for others. She was very close to her mom, and her friends. But there always comes a time where you must leave for your own adventure. "This'll be so great", cheered Pocket as she jumped up and down in front of her taxi. "Come on Pocket, I don't have all day!", yelled the taxi driver. He was known to be very tame and such, but he seemed a bit more off than usual. Pocket went into the taxi and shut the door behind her. The taxi driver, David, was an old friend of Pocket who used to get into a lot of interesting messes with her. As soon as he heard of Pocket's moving day, he wanted to be the last person to see her.

Pocket stared out the window, imagining all the fun and interesting adventures she'll attend. Making necklaces out of shells, drawing pictures of bugs, fishing, and all with her soon to be friends, of course. David, knowing it'd be a long drive, decided to communicate with Pocket one last time. He started, "You seem to be really excited about your new life..." Pocket soon snapped out of her daydreaming and was brought back to reality. She smiled at him and responded, "Is it that easy to tell?" David nodded. "Well..." she continued, "Normally somebody would be nervous about this, but for me... It just feels right, like I really need this." David understood, he said the exact same thing, in a different kind of context of course. David then spoke, "Back in those days, things were simpler... Not a single obstacle could ruin that for us then." Pocket nodded. "Y'know... Pocket, I'm really going to miss you... All of those fun activities we did together, I wish we could do them all over again... Those were truly the best memories of my childhood." Pocket then thought for a second, she didn't think anyone would miss her. "But you're right, Pocket, things will always change and sometimes, we need a new viewpoint on the world." Pocket smiled and spoke, "David, I'm going to miss you too, you are and will always be my best friend." They continued to talk to each other until they reached their destination.

The taxi stopped and Pocket jumped out of it. "Seeya, hope to see you again" said Pocket as she turns around, ready to leave. "WAIT!" David's yell led Pocket to an urgent stop. David then came out of the taxi and approached Pocket. "Pocket, hold out your hand." Pocket was confused but did it anyways. David handed her a picture of himself with a note attached to the back. "This is so we can always remember each other." Pocket then gave David a big smile, turned the picture over and read the note. It read, "I wish you best of luck, it's a wild world out there ~David" Pocket than looked into David's eyes. Before David could even utter a word, Pocket hugged him tightly. David then hugged her back for the final time. They said their goodbyes and both walked in opposite directions. Isabelle greeted Pocket, welcoming her to the town. David drove home soon after and sat on his couch. He was happy for her, and thought of her from that point on.


	2. Isabelle

Pocket continued following Isabelle until they got inside of the town hall. She has heard of Isabelle before since she is very popular. Isabelle is the mayor's secretary, although, she's more popular than him. About every boy Pocket knew had a little crush on her, even David at one point. She never understood it but considered it was because she was a girl. Pocket was looking around the area. The town hall looked even better in person. Sure it was small, but Pocket is easily fascinated.

"So, this is the famous town hall, huh?" Pocket said to herself. Isabelle, not being too far from her responded. "It's not THAT famous... Not anymore at least." "What do you mean?" "Well..." Isabelle started before she was interrupted by the mayor, Tortimer. "HEY GALS!" This startled Pocket but Isabelle seemed to be used to it. "I see you're awake now mayor!" Isabelle said with a smile. The mayor was a short tortoise with a long gray beard. He wore a straw hat and looked very... old...

"Hello, you must be the new village! Erm... Pocket was it?" "Oh yes, that's my name? So you're the mayor?" Tortimer gave Pocket a glare. "I am... But let's put that aside since I have a question for you..." Pocket tilted her head in confusion. "And that is?" Tortimer laughed. "Choose wisely young one... What is your favorite animal!?" Pocket looked confused, how could that be important? She hasn't ever thought of this before. "I guess I like the fox..." Tortimer looked sad and a bit angry. "Kid's these days..." he said. Pocket gave Isabelle a look of confusion as Tortimer walked to the back of the Town Hall. Isabelle started to speak, "He was hoping you would say the tortious..." Pocket immediately knew why and started to feel bad and Isabelle noticed this as Pocket was literally looking down with a sadness emote. "Don't worry, he says that to every new visitor, he'll get over it soon... Very soon..." Pocket looked up and started to giggle, "So is that like his thing? Asking random folks what animal's they like?" Isabelle and Pocket laughed together, not so loud though since Tortimer was around.

"Anywho..." said Isabelle. "I think it's time to give you a map!" A map is used in every town, so this was to be expected. "Looks like you'll be neighbors with Rosie." Pocket didn't really care who she'd be neighbors with, but she did prefer a girl. Other than David, she really didn't get along with boys. (For a reason that'll be explained probably later) Isabelle then handed a pretty red bow, not too big, but also not too small. Pocket was confused, but Isabelle explained. "You seem like a pretty nice girl, so I'm gonna hand you a pretty nice bow to match with your personality!" Pocket then smiled and accepted the bow. She saw this as a sign of friendship and never forgot this moment. "Well Pocket, I think it's time for you to head off! You'll probably want to go home, it's a bit late..." Pocket looked at the clock above Isabelle's head and nodded in agreement. "It was nice to meet you Isabelle" "You too, Pocket" They both shook hands and Pocket went off to start her adventure.


	3. Tom Nook

Pocket woke up from a long nap. "Today is a new day and I have to make a good impression!" I got out of bed and did my hair, sat down to think a little about how to present myself to people, and changed into a cute outfit. The outfit was a pink dress with a black ribbon placed on the center. My dad gave it to me when I was five, of course it was too big for me then, but it was always very special to me. Placing on my bow, I decided to go outside to meet my new neighbor. What was his name again...? "Rocker? Kani? Ricky? Cozy?" It's on the tip of my tongue. "Ugh... I can't believe I forgot..." I said aloud. "Forgot What?" Asked a tall cute blue cat. "O-oh um... I forgot my err... Necklace! Darn, left it back at my old home" Pocket said very worryingly. "Oh, that's too bad... Maybe I can make you a new one" "That'd be... Nice." We just stared at each other, it felt so awkward.

"So..." I started, "What's your name?" "Rosie, yours?" Her name was cute, it fits her pretty well! "I'm Pocket" "You must be the new villager! Your bow is so pretty!" "Oh gee, thanks!" I felt so out of place, I don't know how to exactly communicate in this scenario, I barely know this girl. "Sorry, I have an errand to run, we can continue chatting in the cafe tomorrow! The coffee there is fantastic!" "I guess I could go for some coffee later," I say, despite the fact I haven't ever had a drink of one before. She gave me a cheerful smile and ran off.

What. Was. That? I expected it to be easier to conversate with others but it really isn't... I don't know anything about them. I'm so clumsy sometimes... "Gotta make a better impression on the next villager," I say quietly to myself. "I wish it'd be as easy as conversating with Isabelle, David, heck, maybe even Kevin." Kevin was from my old town, I'd describe him as a jock, always trying to compete with me, being all out and about. He was slightly annoying but he had some charming aspects. I was lost in thought at that moment. Sooner or later, I felt somebody tapping my shoulder from behind. "Hey... You're Pocket right?". That got me back into reality. I turn around, rather shy admittedly to see a... Racoon? Tanuki? I can't really tell. "Yeah... That's me." I say with a small forced smile. "I'm Tom Nook." He said while shaking my hand, "That house there..." He says as he points towards my house with his opposing arm. "...Would you consider it cozy?" I pause for a moment. "It's pretty cozy alright, but rather small I guess..." "Y'know... I built that house there..." This came to me as a surprise, he doesn't really look like the building type. He continued, "Of course you'd still have to pay off the 19,800 Bells..." I completely forgot all my Bells at home! And even if I did remember them, that's still a high price to pay, probably even more than what I have back at home! Maybe if I write to Mom I could get the few bells back... But as of right now, I questioned him nervously. "Um... You're serious?" What a dumb question. He started to laugh at me. I can feel myself blushing with embarrassment. "Don't worry, I wouldn't expect you to pay it all off at once! You'd just need to pay little by little, day by day, and you'd make it there in no time!"

I didn't say anything, just tried to process what he said. 19,800 Bells is a lot... But I have a bit till I need to truly pay it off, but that'd still take a while. I started to calculate the Bells I had at home and compared it to what I'd need to pay. I bet Tom thought I was frustrated so he tried to help. "How about I help you through the process?" I paused, then I shook my head in agreement. "That'd probably help." I mutter. He smiled "What better way to explain the process than having you live through it?" "Eh?" He then immediately grabbed my arm and dashed off. Man, was he fast! I felt like my arm was about to tear off! "C-Could you slow down a bit?" I say, barely able to catch a breath. We came to a halt, right in front of this wooden looking shed. "Sorry, I get carried away sometimes." "What's this place?" "Welcome to Nook's Cranny!". I look up to see a sign saying just that. Guess my mind was so fixated on that dash I was barely paying attention

"Now..." He started, "I'll be giving you a series of tasks, but before we do that, I'll be having you go to each villagers house to get to know them." This is perfect! I needed a way to interact with other villagers, and a simple greeting can't be that hard. "Alright, Nooky! I'm ready to complete that goal! Mark my words!" I said this rather loud and cheerfully. "Heh, You seem rather excited, Pocket. I won't be holding you back, you know where to find me." Pocket then set out with a smile and a wave.


End file.
